The present disclosure relates to a color change member that varies a color of incident light, a light emitting device that has the color change member, a display device that has the color change member, and an electronic apparatus that has the display device.
In liquid crystal display devices, a color of light, which is transmitted through the liquid crystal element, is changed using color filters, thereby performing color display. In some illumination devices (light emitting devices) and some display devices using self-light-emitting elements such as organic electroluminescence (EL) elements, the color may be also changed using color filters such that light with a desired color is obtained.
The color filters may be provided on a substrate (counter substrate) different from a substrate on which the liquid crystal elements, the organic EL elements, and the like are provided, and may be so-called on-chip color filters which are provided on the same substrate together with the liquid crystal elements, the organic EL elements, or the like. As an example of the on-chip color filter, for example, in the description of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-4219, a planarization layer made of acryl resin is provided on a light emitting layer, and color filters are provided on the planarization layer.